


the other side

by mgru



Category: The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: David 在45天內，遇見其他人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我希望他有一個不同的結局吧。  
> 小可愛的形象是有的，就自己想象吧。

到了這個飯店已經三天，他按照的排好的行程在舞池旁坐著，沒有特別想要邀請哪個女人。

其實他覺得自己被旁邊要找伴侶的小可愛吸引著。他不懂為什麼這樣的小可愛也會來到這間飯店。

然而更沒想到的是小可愛搓揉著他的肚子引誘他。

他們不是在異性戀的那區嗎？

還是他跟我一樣想後悔卻來不及？他什麼都不知道。

不過他跟小可愛在宴會廳外相互磨蹭的時候被發現了，他又再次被鎖上皮帶孔，一隻手被銬在後面。

因為他們不該在尋找異性戀的專區這樣搞起來。

但小可愛的唇很軟。甚至比他前妻還要軟，不過實際上他早就不記得上次親吻是什麼時候了。

 

他沒想到小可愛手被銬著還來他房裡找他。

他不知道是不是同性戀的飯店他們就不會被銬著，但小可愛把他撲上床，又繼續吻他，雖然手被壓在下面不舒服，但好像也不重要了。

 

 

他們是在一群異性戀間的男人卻愛著男人。

 

 

小可愛沒有被鎖住的那隻手拉開他的襯衫伸進他衣服下揉著他的肚子，想脫下他的褲子卻發現皮帶被鎖得太緊。

小可愛貼著他敞開的襯衫臉從胸口埋進肚子，嘴裡吸著他的軟肉化成一顆一顆紅腫，手滑進他後腰努力往下拉他褲子，鬆開他的時候發亮的眼睛還盯著他的臉，告訴這些只是他們想滿足控制欲而已。

然後把他翻過身，一手努力的拉著褲頭，舌頭舔著之前被壓在下面的手，舔著他的掌心。

嘴移到他擠著的臀部，咬著他擠出來的肉，然後吼叫，抬起頭。

「都忘了我從女傭那騙來的鑰匙。」

然後摸索著，打開他被鎖在後面的手，翻過他解開前面的鎖頭，接過鑰匙把小可愛的兩個鎖也解開。

小可愛雙手捧著他的臉笑的很甜蜜，然後重新把他壓在床上，統一發給的藍色襯衫壓在他身上並不舒服傳過來的體溫給他從進來此時第一次感覺到的溫暖。

小可愛手勁大得搓揉他的肚子，因為之後都發紅了，但現在他只覺得很舒服。

他的肩膀也被留下牙痕，之後他會知道那佈滿了他的手臂連結的肩膀，還有鎖骨，他不知道後面看不到的地方是怎麼樣。

「那個女傭有來嗎？」

「什麼？」

「那個女傭！就是會來找留在房裡的人的女傭。」

「不，沒有。」

小可愛得到答案後，像是滿意了的把他已經勃起的陰莖含在嘴裡，而他卻只是被推在床上躺著呻吟為人俎上肉，比自己年輕十幾歲的青年用力揉捏他的臀肉，手指壓揉著肉穴。

「等等、我沒有潤滑液。」

「床頭的櫃子裡有，你從沒有看過那對吧。」

「你怎麼會知道得這麼仔細。」

小可愛沒有回答他這個問題，但他不久後就會知道。

他只是被翻過身趴在床上，小可愛貼上他的背，咬著軟肉，一邊手捏著他的臀部。

「你軟軟的肉好摸極了。」

小可愛張嘴咬上他的時候還這麼說著，拿出潤滑液倒在手上，一隻指頭擠進他裡面。

他還沒來得及說什麼就被逼得喘息，也忘記要說什麼了。

身體裡曲起的手指讓他呻吟出來，引來更多的探索，很快得他已經吞進三隻手指，收放著絞緊手指。

抽出手指他被翻回來躺在床上，才注意到小可愛還穿著衣服，而自己早已被剝光，手軟地解開他的皮帶，青年對他一笑拆開兩顆扣子把衣服脫下，然後順著開了的褲頭脫下褲子，是重新把他壓在床上。

「吸口氣。」

充滿濕意的鼻音發出疑問但還是照做的他，下一秒就感覺到被比三指更大的東西擠入，他感覺到被撐開填滿的感覺，但小可愛的準備做的很好，讓他不覺得特別疼痛，而對方停下等他鬆懈，擔心的臉讓他感到被珍惜，親上在自己面前的唇，舌頭探進裡面。

小可愛手摸著他的大腿，前後揉摩他的腿內，他第一次知道自己的腿如此敏感，感覺到在小可愛的手下他起了疙瘩，摩瑟著讓他發抖，然後抽出再進入，他感受到被撐開占滿。

大腿被拉開，小可愛的腳在他的臀下，他從下面提起，幾乎壓在腿上抽插著，他從不知道這樣得到的快感比幹人更深，被動無法躲開的快感，讓他無助的呻吟，小可愛像是知道他的想法，手勾著他的腳，更加深入裡面，他眼鏡隨著汗水滑了下來，哭著射了出來。

而小可愛最後抽了出來射在他的肚子上。

貼在他身上的身體，喘息直到恢復平靜才起身去拿了濕毛巾幫他擦乾淨後，隨手丟下毛巾躺回他旁邊。

「我們不鎖回去嗎？」

「為什麼？我不在意他們怎麼想。」

「他們不會有什麼其他的處罰？」

「喔，會有的，但他們不會。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我是他們的兒子。」

他說他們這樣過了好幾天，或許有一星期，青年告訴他，他們能逃到外面去。

他對外面不會不了解，他問他我們不能在這辦理登記在一起？

小可愛笑笑地說，他父母不會輕易讓他離開。

他不明白小可愛成年後依舊留在這到底過了多久，而他或許是喜歡同性伴侶，為什麼沒有離開這⋯⋯

那麼比他年輕許多的青年告訴他，因為他的父母認定他應該是要跟他們一樣的。

所以不論做了什麼，他們都不會讓他離開。

他後悔問了這個問題，因為他臉上的籠罩著悲傷。

小可愛告訴他，他們不能一起離開，要他到離開飯店後到外面的一個小鎮去等他。

他們約定在每個月的11號，在那個鎮入口左轉的咖啡廳。

他出去，拿著小可愛給他的偽造的資料，裡面有著他登記的伴侶。

只是他還是跟進來的時候一樣，一個人。

但他可以領自己的存款，也能在外面生活，只要小心，就不會被發現。

他在那個鎮的咖啡廳附近找到一個老婦人出租的小公寓，找到一個跟原本差不多的工作。

 

每個月的11號他都坐在那個咖啡廳裡。

點上一杯咖啡，然後等到夜深才離開。

他總是坐在靠窗一抬頭就可以看到門推開的位置。

他總是笑著看每一個推門進來的人，又失望的低下頭。

問他要不要去打聽看看？

他說他要他在這等他。

但他聲音裡完全沒有底，已經半年，足夠認識他這個人了。

 

昨天11號我沒有上班，不過同事說他抱著一個長頭髮的男孩在門口大哭著。

他第一次點了咖啡以外的東西。

 

 

 男孩笑得很甜跟他一起吃著。

 


	2. Chapter 2

小可愛總愛折磨他。

每次在他賴床時，總是不停地吻著他，那張總上揚的嘴貼著他的肉，用上舌頭一點一點地舔著，細細的搔刮他身上的任何地方，總是逼著他清醒起來面對又沈溺在抓不住思緒的感官裡。

在他不需要工作的時候，小可愛更是不放過早晨的時間挑弄他，讓他感覺自己被男孩吞噬。

男孩在他身體上流連，已經被準備透徹不住地抽蓄，明明他已經感覺到男孩的硬挺，男孩卻一路往下啃咬他大腿的鬆軟，舌頭滑過他敏感大腿內軟肉，咬著他平常不會外露的地方，讓他覺得自己的哭泣聲變得破碎無法控制。男孩的手架著他的腿，抬在他面前，看著他淚水模糊的視線含著他的腳指，溫熱的口腔他讓不住地抽動。

無法忍耐的空虛讓他不滿地抽著腳，想要逃開拖住的手，想要男孩好好的操弄自己，男孩笑著把漂亮的嘴貼上他的腳背鬆開手，讓他推倒自己，在他跨上男孩的腰時，握著他柔軟的腰哄著他別急。

 

但他不討厭這樣的折磨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟風貓貓骰的「親吻腳背」  
> 我不確定我在做什麼，頭好暈。


	3. Chapter 3

向來低血壓總是讓男孩叫醒自己的他，因為前一天工作疲憊早睡，也跟著太早起。

縮在小可愛懷裡感覺到抵在自己股間的晨勃，他從沒親眼看過小可愛早上到底是怎麼樣，在男孩環抱搭在他腰間的手腕裡轉身，看著長髮散在臉上，腹部的軟肉貼上緊實的腹肌擦過溫熱的陰莖，移動身體牽動小可愛翻了身，平躺在他身旁，嘴裡還喃喃自語了他沒有聽懂的話。

原本以為男孩醒了，平穩的鼻息他發現沒有，看著失去被單遮掩的身體，他尋找著男孩收著的潤滑液，往自己身體裡擠進去。跨上男孩的腹部，小心地不要壓著他，他覺得如果他坐上去了，身下的人馬上就會醒來，他的臨時起意的計畫就會失敗了。

擠進身體的液體在他自我收縮中流到身下的腹肌上，濕漉漉的手摸著潤滑讓晨勃的陰莖可以抵在入口，他努力地半蹲，想要擠進在他手中變得硬實的陰莖，腿在跨坐蹲下中顫抖，沒有準備過的撐開讓他抖得更兇，一點一點吞下完全小可愛粗長的陰莖，擦過敏感的位置讓他喘息無法控制自己，快速度地將剩下的部分擠進身體裡，他無法不雙腿在兩側坐在上面休息。

在用大腿的力氣讓自己在釘住位置向上滑動時，身下的人手握著他的腰猛力拉他再次坐到底，來得快速的刺激讓他呻吟出來。

 

 

 

 

\-----

貓貓的騎乘喚醒。


	4. Chapter 4

「你說你父母想要你能跟他們一樣。」

「對。」

「那你會唱歌嗎？」

他忘不了在宴會廳上他們倆的歌喉，如果他不是那麼急需要找到伴侶，他應該會很更有心情聽他們唱歌。

「當然，你想聽我唱。」

男孩笑開了嘴說著。

他微笑著看的男孩。


	5. Chapter 5

「歡迎光臨。」

以為再也不會見到他。

畢竟聽說他等到他等了很久的人了。

 

他帶著長髮的男孩走了進來，他總是在11號一早就進店裡坐著的位置有人坐了。

他也不需要在門上的鈴鐺一響起就回頭探查進來的人。

男孩看著他笑得很甜蜜，手緊緊握著他的手。

點餐的時候，他要了一個早午餐，還有咖啡，男孩說自己想要兩片蛋糕跟熱紅茶。

在離開桌前，可以看到男孩手放在他的背上，搓揉著。

男孩語尾上揚的音調和開朗的笑容很能讓人感受到開心跟溫暖。

 

客人沒有很多的午後，男孩在送餐的時候多說了幾句話，或許男人有跟他說起。

他說著自己在某個地方唱歌，有空的時候可以去找他。

或許他跟他的父母還是有著相同的地方的，他總覺得在飯店裡大家有的時間太少，只能努力找到跟自己相似的地方。

ㄧ

 


	6. Chapter 6

他們生活在一起，同養著狗，但大部份的時間是沒有連結的。

他總是在早上出門做著會計的工作，而小可愛可能凌晨才回來做好早餐，陪他一起吃完到他出門才入睡，工作不忙他會在下午就回到家中，他會看著年青人用臉頰磨擦著自己的枕頭安然地睡著，然後去做自己的事，如果他發現自己回來了，會抱著他賴床。

在小可愛沒有要去唱歌的夜晚他們才會一起躲在沙發上，廝磨一夜。

 

這天傍晚，他們吃了點東西，送他出門後，自己整理著早上小可愛回來時堆在門口的一疊東西。

年青人只有在他不在的時候才會整理東西，今天在他還沒醒來前自己就回來，那堆東西便落在那了。

拿起最上面的寬緣帽，開始是用大紙袋裝著一盒一盒的東西，夾雜著昨天穿的大衣跟自己的黑色圍巾，將衣服好好掛在衣帽架上。他通常就只會將衣服收拾好，把剩下來的東西留讓主人去整理，拉扯中從另一件運動衫上滾出盒子散在地上，有著像是原本綁在外面的緞帶，還有幾個零散的內容物。

推著眼鏡，撿起盒子還有掉出來的東西，仔細一看。

年青人就想玩些不一樣的遊戲？

 

晚上，他知道年青人今天不會太晚回來。

不過老了真的無法熬夜，小可愛回家後沖掉一身的菸酒味進臥室，看到他半隻手露在棉被外，手上還有鬆開了看到一半的書，臉上掛著的眼鏡已經歪在一旁。

抓著他的眼鏡跟書，整理他的棉被想讓他睡好，準備拉起棉被把自己塞進床的另一邊。

男人發著不明地呢喃聲，將自己縮進年青人的懷裡。

「回來了。」

貼著只穿運動褲的身體，抓著年青人的手，摸著自己伸進臀縫間。

「我、沒想到你真的為我這麼做。」

完全醒過來的他臉發熱貼著精瘦的胸口。

「這是那些粉絲送的。」

年青人邊說著，捧著他發紅的臉看著他視力不佳眼神發散的眼睛，吻了他。

 「裡面還有其他的嗎？」

啄吻男人嘴上的鬍渣，舔著被他吸紅的嘴，小可愛忍不住問著。

但他逃避問題，只是把嘴貼上舌頭伸進後者的嘴裡舔著他可愛的虎牙。

小可愛啃著他的下巴，他習慣地往後仰把自己的喉嚨露了出來接受啃咬，小可愛的雙手再次抓著他柔軟的腰揉捏著他中年後就沒有在消下去的肚子，他總是雙手貼上青年的腹肌，清醒的時候想要跟著開始做運動，最少削瘦這個肚子。但他總是得到青年一頭躺上自己的肚子，雙手扶著他的腰用著鼻子蹭柔軟敏感的地方，為他的肚子求情。

嘴含住深紅的乳頭，青年的舌頭舔弄著已經挺起的肉粒，手包裹著另一邊揉著含脂肪的胸，聽著男人鼓動的心跳。

讓男人的腿跨在自己的肩膀上，看著露出來的肛栓，興奮地拉出一些，聽著呻吟聲又擠了進去。

聽著加重的喘息聲，手指抓著被自己挑逗的勃起，抓著深紅色的莖體來回動作，勾著肛栓底部一口氣拉了出來，看著鮮紅且濕漉漉的穴口，肛栓抽出後露在外邊的兩條細繩，手指滑動確認早已柔軟鬆開的地方，手指進去滑動頂著兩顆膠球來回滑動在熱燙的肉穴裡將球推著更深，手在床上搜尋著控制器，他知道男人連這個都放進來了，控制器一定在自己觸手可及的地方。

他在枕頭下摸到控制器，看著男人早蔓延到胸口的紅潮，讓膠球在他體內震動起來。

清洗完身體，擠了大量的潤滑直接塞進體內的東西，在完全無法習慣的三、四十分鐘後，開始劇烈震動起來，讓他混著抽泣聲阻止著青年的動作，後者在他雙腿間將已經流出更多體液的陰莖含進嘴裡讓他啜泣起來，幾個吞嚥就讓他射在嘴裡，小可愛關掉電子的律動看著他爬滿眼淚的臉頰，心疼地親吻他肉乎乎的臉頰，男人想拉出已經停著震動的小玩具，小可愛卻阻止他，用充滿他自己味道的嘴吻著他，用早已勃起的陰莖抵在濕透的穴口。

他緊張地想要阻止青年的動作，最少、把裡面的東西先拿出來。小可愛粗長的地方一點一點擠進到裡面，感覺著敏感的腺體被頂部滑過帶來的快感，還有被越抵越深玩具，用手抓著後面沒有進去的部分，小可愛沒有阻止他的手，就這麼操著他還有他的手。

再次把玩具打開，男人在劇烈的快感裡哭了出來，小可愛把遙控器放進他空著的手裡然後跟他十指緊扣，再次開始抽插，原本握在陰莖上的手，被體液跟潤滑弄得濕滑無法緊握，抓著的遙控器也無力使用開關，很快他的精液全射在小可愛的腹肌上，抽插沒有停下來，因為他的收縮更快的律動起來，抓緊的手壓到遙控器讓玩具震動得更快，抵在陰莖最敏感的頂部讓青年更加興奮地往裡撞進，直到射到最深的地方，才緩緩停下。

手貼在灼熱的陰莖上，在緩緩拔出來的時候可以感覺到他根本還沒軟下，完全收出的時候，手粘滿了原本在自己體內濕熱的液體，沿著拉線，將兩顆玩具抽離，還振動著的玩具讓男人停不下呻吟，遙控器早在他高潮時就無力握緊，小可愛鬆開緊握的手後已經滑在床上，撿起來完全關掉後，才又把膠球拉了出來。

拿著床單擦著男人滿臉淚水。伸手抱著男人的腰，頭靠在他胸口上磨蹭著，青年愛慘男人肉乎乎微軟的胸肉。

聽男人的心跳逐漸恢復正常，再抱著他去泡澡。

讓男人可以清爽地休息。


End file.
